


Paperwork

by thatbigsinner



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbigsinner/pseuds/thatbigsinner
Summary: There is a stereotype that says omegas will use their wiles to take advantage of alphas, tricking them into doing their will. This is mostly untrue, but Genesis doesn’t mind following the occasional trope, especially when, hey, it does work.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Paperwork

“Yes, but I don’t  _ want _ to file my report.”

“Unfortunate. We all have to file one.”

“... I’m sure you could file it for me.”

Sephiroth paused, his breath catching. Gaia damn it all, he knew what was about to happen, but he risked looking up anyway. 

Sure enough, Genesis had that calculating look on his face, the one that guaranteed trouble. The second it started to soften into something else, Sephiroth resolutely looked back at his work. 

“How long do you think he’ll last?” Zack whispered to Angeal, despite knowing that everyone in the office could hear him. 

“I give him two minutes. 10 gil?”

“Generous. I’m betting one.”

“Deal.”

Genesis cleared his throat, half to reprimand them, and half to try and get Sephiroth’s attention back. He failed on both accounts, as Angeal and Zack shook on their bet and Sephiroth stared down at his forms. 

“Sephiroth,” Genesis said, in his most pitiful voice. They all knew that tone. It was for the desperation of his heat and when he wanted to get his way. It was too undignified for any other time, but he wasn’t above stooping to it to get what he wanted. 

“No,” Sephiroth said firmly, though he still wouldn’t look up. Angeal and Zack were both glancing at their watches. 

Genesis stood from his spot on the couch and made his way over with a grace few could manage. Zack had to fight back a grin; Sephiroth was done for. 

When he circled the desk and reached the chair, Genesis set a hand on Sephiroth’s arm, where it rested on the arm of the chair; he could watch him relax under the touch on instinct before tensing when his mind caught up to what was happening. 

“Alpha,” Genesis said in his neediest whine, and a shiver went down all three spines. Angeal and Zack were just glad, in that moment, not to be the target this time. 

“ _ No _ , Genesis,” Sephiroth said through gritted teeth. It was a valiant effort, but a wasted one. There was no way Genesis would give up now, and they all knew that Sephiroth was just fighting it as a point of pride. 

Genesis spun Sephiroth’s chair with the grip he had on his arm until he could climb into his general’s lap. He draped his arms around Sephiroth’s neck, but the alpha had his face turned as far as it could go to the right. He had no intention of looking anywhere near Genesis, but he could work with that. 

“ _ Please,  _ if I do it, I’ll be up all night and won’t sleep. I need to be rested for our children.”

“We don’t have children, nor are you pregnant,” Sephiroth hissed, but he was gripping the arms of the chair hard now. His instincts were screaming at the words, even if his mind knew better. 

“Do you want me exhausted? What would the other alphas think, seeing your mate so run down…”

Sephiroth realized a few seconds too late that the words caused a growl to build in his chest. He fought it down as soon as he realized it, but it was a show of sheer willpower. 

Across the room, Angeal tapped his watch. The full minute had passed. Zack cursed and fished for his wallet. 

Genesis nuzzled his face into Sephiroth’s neck, pressing the softest kiss to his skin. 

“Please, alpha, I  _ need _ you.” It was breathed against Sephiroth’s throat, his lips brushing the skin, and it tore a sharp curse from him. 

“Fine.  _ Fine _ . You are spoiled and intolerable, send me your paperwork.”

Genesis pulled away, the whimpering completely absent. Instead, he looked triumphant and unrepentant. He pressed a firm kiss to Sephiroth’s mouth, but lingered there when he was done. 

“I’ll make it up to you. Will it be worth it when I beg for your knot later like the neediest omega you’ve ever heard?”

“I suppose,” Sephiroth grumbled, but he already sounded mollified at the promise. Genesis pressed a final kiss to his mouth and climbed out of his lap. 

“What’s my time?” Genesis asked, turning to look at Angeal, who grinned lazily. 

“Minute forty-five seconds.”

“Damn, I was hoping for quicker. Zack I can get in under thirty seconds.”

“Hey, leave me out of this!” Zack protested as Angeal laughed. 

“Better practice more.”

“Don’t tempt me, Hewley, or you’ll be who I practice on.”

Angeal shut up promptly. 

Genesis grinned and turned, waving lazily over his shoulder. 

“Until later, then; I think I have a date with LOVELESS in my newly freed up afternoon.”

There was a round of goodbyes, and the door swung shut behind him. 

Which was when Sephiroth grumbled, “The least he could do is not gloat after.”


End file.
